Pomegranate
by Readerfreak10
Summary: "She was the best. He wanted the best. He got what he wanted." It's just business. Modern AU. Based off of the story of Hades and Persephone. Rating may change.


**Hello!** **So, I am Rodi, and this is my first ever Dramione story. This story has been in the thought process since much earlier this year, and after months of rethinking and changing things, I bring you the first chapter. **_**Pomegranate **_**was born from my adoration for the Greek Mythology tale of Hades and Persephone, and I was wondering how to successfully do a retelling without it being too cliché. I think it may be rather cliché though. This chapter is a lot of introduction and is important for setting the backdrop of the story. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Harry Potter**** nor do I own the story of **_**Hades and Persephone**_**. **

_Pomegranate_

Hermione stood sheepishly in the corner of the ballroom holding a flute of champagne. She wore a soft blue gown that had a high-low skirt of the rich silk material with a small train. The dress' material was layered and fluttered as she moved. The neckline was sweetheart styled and a crystal pattern circled her waist. To finish off the look as a whole, her hair was bound in a messy bun, with a plait over her bangs. Hermione's mentor, Minerva McGonagall, stood near her practically scaring the daylights out of anyone who dared approach in an unseemly manner. She looked much more severe than her prodigy. Her dress was black long sleeved with an A-line neck. The dress had an empire waist and was floor length with a dark purple hemming along the skirt, sleeves and neck line. It was appropriate not only for the gala, but also a funeral. One was the picture of youthful, beautiful spring. The other was the harsh severity of winter.

It was a rather swanky affair that they were attending. The ball room glowed with decorations of maroon and a rich olive green. While they weren't the typical party colors, they suited the event rather well. A large stage was set up on with a jazzy band played. The back drop held the company's emblem. Ebony flooring indicated the diamond shaped dance floor. A crystal chandelier lit the dance area up with an array of small glimmering lights. At the entrance to the large ball room rested a fountain with a lion's statue resting on it. Three different hoses shot water at a crisscross over the king of beasts. High water pressure kept the lion dry to the touch and regal as ever. The crowd of people there were beautiful as well. Diverse in personalities, interests, and professions the crowd managed to exude the same power of an elite gathering whilst eschewing the condescension. Every year the company hosted a major gala in which they announced new plans and presented those who would be assuming major positions in the company. They also allotted money to several charities at this time. As far as she could see, two-thirds of the Great Trio, the company's three owners, was already in attendance.

Harry Potter was the CEO of Phoenix Incorporated, which was the main of three branches. His part of the company dealt entirely with the public through its various media assets and various other forms. Most of its focus was on PR as well as lobbying for various public concerns. The company's insignia consisted of a phoenix carrying a lightning bolt similar to Harry's scar. Ronald Weasley was the President of Griffin Ltd. It was the trading company owned by Phoenix Inc., dealing almost entirely with maritime trade. Ron, as most of his friends called him, dealt privately in race horses. His prized steed was a stallion named Cannon who had been undefeated. When President Weasley was not present at the main branch, he was more than likely at sea on a trip. He could never stay from water for too long. The final third of the trio, who was not present unsurprisingly, was none other than Draco Malfoy. Serpent Corp was the weapons and security company. Having gone through law school, Draco had originally intended to serve as the company's main lawyer. However, his technical savvy and knack for inventions led to him becoming the president of the weapons research branch. As a compromise, he also deals most with the company's lawyers, overseeing cases and disputes which fall under security. He was the most isolated of the trio and rarely visits the main branch.

A certified, MENSA status genius, Hermione had lived most of her life behind a book cover, peeking out from time to time to learn how to properly interact with others. While she still had her hiccups and knacks for telling terrible jokes, she managed to ingratiate herself well with society. "Minnie, I think I'm going to speak to my old secretary Lavender for a second," Hermione stated to the much older woman before shuffling away before her mentor could protest. She had entered the company straight out of college at the ripe age of 18; with her masters. Far above average intelligence had its perks after all. At the time the company was still rather fresh, so she found herself filling in various positions. At 25, and seven years of working her way up, she had reached her goal.

Not wanting to be an utter liar, she put a minimal amount of effort into looking for Lavender. The girl always smelled heavily of mint and one could thus literally sniff her out. She ducked past many others in the room, including Ronald Weasley, in a traditional tux, whose ginger hair was swinging oddly as he rocked back and forth chortling at an apparently hysterical joke. "It's about time the woman let you out of her sight. She's more overprotective than my brothers combined," a voice said from behind the brunette. Hermione whipped around to see her gorgeous, red-haired friend. "Ginny! I'm so glad to see you! So, you're the reason why Harry Potter is here." Hermione exclaimed hugging the woman close. Ginny was beyond lovely in an olive green gown that had a V-neck and empire waist. Her red hair was curled, but loose around her shoulders.

Ginny had started working for the company a few years after Hermione but in the accounting office of the main branch. She had transferred from Griffin Corp, where her brother was the president. After a run-in with CEO Potter, she soon found herself swept off her feet and married within a whirlwind of 18 months. Hermione had been a bridesmaid. "Ginny, don't you just look like a goddess of motherhood. Harry lets you out of the house now I see," Hermione joked gesturing towards the bump forming around her friend's middle. "Only because I threatened to skin him, salt it, dry it, and then sell it as jerky," Ginny responded with an evil gleam in her blue eyes as she sipped her cup of apple juice. "Needless to say, we can start going on our lunches again." Hermione couldn't help but laugh at her explanation. "You can be rather evil sometimes Ginny." Her friend only shrugged in response.

The two women simply stood and chattered about a myriad of things such as the baby and which branch Hermione would establish her main office in. She was not sure as she had not even known what position she was getting. Noting that Minerva was scanning the crowds looking for her, Hermione excused herself and ducked into the shadows. "I love the woman like a mother, but she really does smother me," She muttered shrinking further back. "Hiding at your own promotional party now Granger?" A smooth voice but dark voice said softly. The woman did not jump in fear, but her heart did plummet. Hermione paused for the slightest second to regain her bearings, but did not turn to see who her companion was.

"Yes, well my slightly crazed mentor has kept a tight leash on me all of this time. She doesn't seem to want to release me. Also, this party isn't just about me. It's the company's gala." She turned slowly to look her company in the eyes and looked up to meet a piercing gray gaze. _Well, I'll be damned_, she thought. _Draco Malfoy was here after all_. "Mr. Malfoy, it's always a pleasure to see you on the rare occasions you reassure the world that you're still alive," She retorted with a small grin. The smirk with which he responded was near heart stopping. "Yes, well, I like my space and solitude Miss Granger. That should be evident by now. I did hire you seven years ago," He joked smoothly. While he did not smile, the humor was evident in his tone and ever so slightly in his eyes. Hermione let out a giggle despite herself before quickly coughing it off. She straightened her shoulders back with a fierce look in her eyes. Draco found himself mesmerized and mentally prepared himself to watch this lioness prowl. However, Hermione only delved deeper into the shadows instead. Draco had a hard time swallowing his disappointment.

"Here, let's not be rude." With that, one of his hands took hold of her elbow, as he gently steered her from the shadowy corner. Draco Malfoy was simply the grace of the Trio. Having prematurely grayed in college, his silvery hair and eyes was quite the catch for the ladies. While most men in their late twenties would seem awkward with gray hair, his gave off a sort of charm. Combined with his height, though not enough to match Weasley's, and aloofness, the man was a lady-killer. His sleek, light gray tuxedo combined with a black shirt and green tie, was of no assistance what-so-ever to those who wished to resist seeking his attention.

Malfoy did take into account the woman's appearance. She had definitely changed over the years. He had been the person to hire her for the company. At the time, they were still a pretty new business and had nowhere near as much reach as they did at the moment. Harry's father, James, had originally founded the company with a few friends, but one defected and sold a few of the company's plans to a rival. It killed nearly all of their assets and when Harry became the new owner he almost built it up from scratch. Eventually, the company got to a point to where he bought out his father's competitor and dismantled the company completely. Hermione had been a great factor in achieving that do to her well-rounded accomplishments. She organized a committee that planned and budgeted the eventual take over. Now, she was being rewarded for her work. Draco no longer saw the small, dowdy, bushy haired and plain college graduate that was only a few years his junior. She was not drop dead gorgeous; however, she was an almost innocent beauty. Draco was intrigued despite himself.

He steered her out of McGonagall's sight but still managed to let her be a part of the party. With a nod, he walked over to Harry and clasped his hand for a shake. "Thank you Harry for forcing me to once again attend one of these mockeries. At least the food is halfway decent," Draco drawled sarcastically. Harry rewarded the taller man with an impish grin. "Malfoy be happy. At least the band is classical and not the cover band that Ron hired last time." Malfoy grimaced at the memory of the band that did poor renditions of classic rock and hair bands. "Indeed," He replied and found his eyes strayed over to Hermione. Harry followed his friend's gaze and let out an impish grin. "Miss Granger does look rather lovely tonight. She's been one of our hardest working employees since she got here. I found out the other day that she had been receiving offers for dozens of companies after college. Yet, she chose us, the one that didn't even know she existed," He said watching as she once again began to chatter with his wife. "Ginny told me that Hermione mentioned that she wanted to build her way up through a company, not be given a powerful position due to her intelligence."

Draco did not show any emotions at Harry's words but kept his eyes trained on the woman. "That is indeed…impressive," He said before turning towards a passing server and grabbing a champagne flute. He took a sip of it and they both turned to face the dance floor, backs toward the subject of conversation. "I want her," He said voice low and Harry nodded. "I know," He responded breezily. Draco sipped his drink airily savoring it until the bubbles dissolved and the taste of the alcohol grew heavier. He longed for a stronger drink, but due to the party's nature, it would be best for him to wait. So, he made due with self-flattened champagne. "What do I need to do to make it happen?" His wanting her was not built upon lust. It was something a little more… practical. She was the best. He wanted the best. He got what he wanted. Her being lovely was merely and additive that he intended on exploring given the opportunity.

Harry chuckled and looked at his friend. It was easy to see that he enjoyed this power he had over his friend. Harry was not vindictive, but he was a shrewd business man who had seen a lot in his lifetime. There were scars behind that smile and power behind those glasses. When he felt the need to, he had no problem showing it. "It's always simple with you. You see what you want and you demand it paying whatever cost necessary. Hermione does not know to what position she is getting promoted. In fact, her promotion could lead her to work in any of the three branches," He paused as Draco nearly growled. "Down Draco. No need to get riled up. I haven't finished talking. Anyway, she will get her pick of three projects. Ron's Triton Initiative, my Golden Eagle Plan, and your Narcissus Project. She will head whichever she chooses and thus work for that company. It makes no difference to me whether she works with me or not seeing as how Luna Lovegood works for me specifically and could handle it, but it means a lot more to you and Ron. He doesn't have anyone as talented as her at his disposal, and you… I don't really know your deal. If you want her, make her come to you." Draco nodded and a couple approached Harry to speak thus ending the conversation.

Harry's stance on the subject was quite shrewd. He was not showing Draco any favoritism by giving him the best employee. Ron had an equal opportunity to schmooze Hermione to his side, but he was occupied on his own end in a heated discussion with Oliver Wood about race horses. Oliver was a renowned horse trainer and former jockey who trained for the best of the best. Ron's inability to go after a chance was neither his problem nor his concern. Harry had simply reminded Draco of his abilities to sway someone to do his bidding without needing to coerce them too aggressively with matters such as money or trinkets.

Draco growled in annoyance at his musings and quickly knocked back the rest of his drink before handing it to the nearest server he could find. It was insulting really that his largest competition in this instance was Ronald Weasley. They were friends sure, but with Draco business took precedence over friendship and emotions, thus causing them to butt heads often. Ron often thought with his feelings rather than with his brain. Had it been any other situation Draco would have simply offered to buy the other out, but Ron was his business partner for all intents and purposes. Damaging that relationship would in turn damage the company. He had to play this safe. Safe meant letting Hermione choose and if Ron got her, offer him something he could not refuse. Draco nodded and walked to his friend Blaise Zabini who was not standing too far from Hermione. As he made his way over an idea struck him.

"Malfoy, nice to see you out of your hole," Blaise said slyly earning a small glare. "You do realize that you work in my hole with me, right?" Draco asked crossing his arms. "Yes, but I make more contact with the outside world than you do good sir," Blaise countered and Draco simply shook his head. "This gala is simply dull. If it weren't for the fact that they will be announcing new, important plans tonight, I'd probably be in my…hole," Draco started off the conversation with such ease that even Blaise, who knew him best, did not catch on to his scheme. "Is the Narcissus Project one of them?" Blaise questioned his tone softening. It was not soften enough to escape Hermione's ears as she tensed the slightest bit. That was the only sign he needed to know that she was listening. "As a matter of fact it is. I mean, it is probably our single most important project since the company started," Draco added in a matter of fact tone. "But, let's not talk about it too much until after it's announced. I just wonder who will be available to head the project." The two walked off switching topics. Though in his mind, Draco could not help but cheer at his small victory. He could feel her eyes following him about the room.

He refused several offers to dance including one from a politician's daughter who wore a rather short and trashy purple dress. Once she had licked her wounds from his rejection, she clawed her way into Ron's arms. Draco was unaffected. He did want to dance with Granger, but he refused to do it. There was some decorum he had to keep, and to get what he wanted, he needed the distance. Suddenly the music stopped and Harry Potter took the stage. "Thank you all for coming out tonight in support of our charities and employees. Now, this night is doubly special because I would like to announce this year's promotions. First, we'd like to prioritize the causes that our company supports" He stated and began a speech about the company's dealings with certain charities. Eventually, after uproarious applause at the millions being donated, Harry transitioned to the announcements of promoted employees. Those who were mentioned stood and got their fifteen seconds of fame.

"Last but certainly not least, we have Hermione Granger. Hermione has been with us since nearly the beginning and she is the most dynamic employee we've had. Her savvy with just about everything allowed us to topple our most major competitor, Tom Riddle Jr. and Nagini Corps. I'm sure you're all aware of that back ground story so I will not bore you. Anyway, Hermione is literally one of the smartest people in existence and a good friend. She turned down dozens of major companies as well as the government to work for us at the once lowly, Phoenix Inc. Hermione, would you mind joining me," Harry said looking straight at her. The now blushing woman stood and made her way to the stage gracefully climbing the stairs as the spotlight burned down on her. "You are being promoted tonight, but your position has no official title. Instead, you will be given the choice to run a project from any of the three branches of the company. The details of each project will be given to you once we return to work." Harry made it sound almost like winning a major prize, but from the look on the woman's face one would think it was.

"Your choices are between, The Triton Initiative, The Golden Eagle Plan, or the Narcissus Project," Harry stated and the company awed. Hermione's eyes snapped to Draco as soon as Harry stated the last option and her mouth curved into a vulpine grin. Draco did not show any outward expression at her look, but felt a sudden constriction in his chest. She took to the podium. "Wow, this is truly an honor. I have to thank you Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Mr. Malfoy for this wonderful opportunity. You must know how much it vexes me at the ambiguity of each project. Only giving me the names," She paused and Harry chuckled and held his hands up defensively. The crowd laughed at his reaction and even Draco cracked a smile. "I suppose I'll just pick the Narcissus Project. I always did like the look of that flower," Hermione said flippantly into the out microphone. Draco did not cheer or shout at his success. He did not even smile or join in with those who chuckled at her comment. He sipped his drink and kept his eyes trained on his new employee. Hermione stood blushing prettily as Harry told the crowd she would now be working with Serpent Corp. as the head of production. In Draco's eyes, the ball room grew dark and the chandelier stopped twinkling. The applause, cheers, and even the distraught cry of Minerva McGonagall at losing her prized apprentice were deaf to his ears. One thing mattered at this point and she stood staring him in the eyes.

She was his now.

**Please, please, please review. Yes, I am begging. No, I am not above it. Also, important information about the story follows:**

**I'm not going to outright tell you who every character represents, but for main characters, I'm making it rather obvious. The characters with smaller roles will be more subtle. Not all characters will act like their Greek counterparts. The similarities for most characters are just base. Also, not every character will have a counterpart. For example: The Weasleys. It's**_** too**_** freaking many of them, so only Ron and Ginny will have them. Then, there's the issue of the parents. I could get really deep and give them all Titan counterparts, but that's laying it on pretty thick.**


End file.
